supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Morrison Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: Tonight on Supernanny Spencer:You Smell Like Pee Announcer:Stella Visits a Family Who Been Suffering Loss of the beloved Grandma Sophie:(Cries) Pipper:Its Feels Like Hard with Grandma not being here Announcer:A 9 Year old Disrespects to his sisters Spencer:Go to hell, whore. Announcer:and Mom and Dad got nothing they can do Paula:Its Been Effecting me than my Husband Announcer:Can Stella Help this Grieving Family Spencer: Fuck you bitch Announcer:or they will fall apart Submission Reel Stella:Im in York im ready to help another Family Michael:Hi we are the Morrisons Im Micheal Paula:Im Paula and we have 6 Children Michael: Spencer is 9 Years old and he has been kicked out of school Spencer: Hey son of a bitch Paula:Hey Paula: Piper is 7 Years Old and she will be having a party coming up Piper: Here's my birthday list Michael: Cool Michael: Emma,Claire and Sophie are 5 Years Old Sophie:Do you wanna build a snowmannn Arrival Observation Begins Stella:As I Began I see that Michael is heading to work at his friends Car lot Leaving Mum to handle 6 kids on her own Emma:Drink please Paula:Ok Stella:Before I Knew it Mum giving Sippy Cups to the Girls Spencer:I want to watch Star Wars Pipper:No I'm watching My Little Pony Spencer:I WANT TO WATCH STARRRR WARRRRS Paula:SHES IS WATCHING MY LITTLE PONY NOT STAR WARS Spencer:You whore Paula:THATS NOT NICE IF YOU SWEAR AND THEN YOU WILL EAT SOAP Stella:I Cant believe I just heard Mum is feeding Spencer with Soap and then spanking at the same time see Paula feeding Spencer with Soap Paula:No More Swearing,Sophie get out or you will have Soap Dropping Pipper off Stella:What are you doing now Paula:Im gonna Drop Piper at Aunt Sherry's House and then we will get her a birthday present Paula: Alright Guys we need to Drop Pipper at Aunt Sherrys House,Ok Stella:Once we got in the car and went to Aunt Sherry's House Paula:Be a good girl Piper: Okay, mom Shopping Stella:After we droped Piper,We Went Shopping and oh boy here we go again ran off Paula:What we need to get Piper Emma:Pinkie Pie Doll Sophie:A Cinderella Book Clarie:Angry Birds DVD Paula:Put it in the cart SPENCER GET HERE NOW Spencer:Oh fuck! Paula: SPENCER YOU RAN OFF AND THATS NAUGHTY AND NOW YOU GONNA HOLD THE CART Spencer:No Paula:YES Stella:After we done the shopping Spencer wanted Burger King but Paula told him they are having Subway Spencer:I Want Burger King Paula:No We are having Subway Spencer:I HATTTEE SUBWAAYYYYY I WANT BURGER KING YOU MOTHERfucker Paula:No we are not having burger king and its final and secondly I DONT LIKE THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE YOUNG MAN Talk with Piper Stella:After we done the shopping I got a chance to speak to Pipper see Piper holding Minnie Mouse Plush Stella:Hi Piper,Can I talk to you Pipper:Sure Stella:Ive seen you had a very hard time Pipper:My Grandma died and then me and spencer at the time we are 6 and 7 Stella:Oh My,Im sorry for your loss dear and ive got something to tell you,when I was 19 my dad died in the car crash and its one of the hardest things I ever have to go though Piper: It's feels hard without my Grandma Being Here(Cries) Stella: Oh My I'm sorry and by the time I leave,you will be truned from sad girl into a Happy Girl,Promise Piper: I Promise Stella:I Feel sorry for this poor little girl had a very hard time with Grandma being here but I'm here to sort this Family out Dinner Time Stella:It was Time for Dinner and then Dad came home Michael:Hi Girls Clarie:Hi Daddy Stella:And then the kids sat down for Dinner and Yes again Mum is giving the girls Sippy Cups Pipper:That looks Yummy Paula:I Know Spencer:I HATE THIS crap Paula:No Swearing at the dinner Table,No Sunglasses in my house (takes the sunglasses off Sophie, to reveal black eyes courtesy of Spenser) Stella:I See that Dinner time was not Dinning time Paula:Eat 3 Carrots then youre done Spencer:Whyyyyy (Spencer eats 3 carrots) Paula:Good boy Spencer Bedtime Stella:Lets see what Bedtime Looks like in this house is watching The Little Mermaid on TV is Reading a Harry Potter Book and Emma watching The Last Panthers on the TV in their Parents Room is Working on her Laptop is Working in his Office Stella:It is a Suitable for your Girls to be watching Paula:I Don't know My Husband Left it on Voice on TV:Take Your damn Clothes off Stella: I Can't believe they watching a TV show about Jewel Robbers. Are you Joking Me? This not what your kids to be watching before Bedtime Paula: No They shouldn't be watching That(Turns on Disney Junior) Paula: Piper,You Gonna sleep,Good night Piper: Night Mummy Paula:Night Spencer Spencer:Good Night Paula:Night Girls Stella:I Seen it all I need to talk to Paula and Michael about their Problems Parents Meeting Stella:Paula and Micheal,You really need my help,there's lots of Issues,the first thing Passing of Grandma Michael:Ok Stella:I Understand the pain that Spencer and Pipper lost their beloved Grandma and now shes gone,Spencer and Pipper got nothing they can do,Thats brings me to the next one,Respect,There's not a lot of respect in this house. Paula:Yesterday Spencer Called me a bitch. Stella:And you feed Spencer with Soap,WHAT ARE YOU THINKING Paula:it's got to stop Stella:Ok I'm gonna Write some rules and get some sleep Paula:Ok Michael:Ok Teaching Begins Stella:As My Teaching Begins the first thing is giving their own set of Rules Pipper:Morning Stella:Hi Pipper,Hello Guys Spencer:I Hope I will change Stella:Here are the Rules,Rule Number 1,Treat People with Respect that means no name calling and no talking back,Rule 2,Be Kind,Rule Number 3,Its a Very Special Rule to the Girls,No More Sippy Cups Paula:Yes No More Sippy Cups ok Stella:I Got 6 Reward Charts,For Piper,I Know you like princess,i got you a Disney Princess Reward Chart Piper:Cool Stella:And for Emma,I Got you a My Little Pony Reward Chart Emma:I Got Twlight Sparkle Paula: Wow Stella: For Sophie,I Got you a Frozen Reward Chart Sophie: Anna Stella:Thats right its Princess Anna And for Clarie,I Got You a Shake it Up Reward Chart Claire:ROCKY AND CEECEE Stella:and Last Spencer I Got you a Star Wars Reward Chart Piper:We like our Reward Charts Time Out Stella:Later on in the Day when The Girls are watching My Little Pony on TV in the living room, but Spencer was having None off it Spencer:I WANT TO WATCH PHINEAS AND Ferb (Spenser grabs Piper's hair and pulls it; Piper screams) Paula:Spencer this is your Warning,if you asking the girls to watch Phineas and Ferb you will go in time out, Do you understand? Stella:and Luckly Spencer starting to Hit one of the girls Hits Emma Paula:SPENCER THATS IT YOURE GOING IN TIME OUT Spencer:NO Paula:Yes Spencer:You Smell like Pee Paula:HEY Stella:Im happy for mum to do Discipline for the first time Paula:STAY THERE FOR 9 MINUTES Goes Upstairs and watches Ice Age Paula:NO TURN OFF ICE AGE AND NOW ITS GOING IN TOY JAIL Spencer:NO Paula:YES Minutes Later Paula:OK Spencer, You had to come in time out because you didn't listen to mommy right Spencer: No Paula:Spencer Look at me, I want an apology and I want you to say your sorry for not listening to me please Spencer:Sorry Paula:Thank You Bye Bye Sippy Cups Stella:Im Happy for Mum for doing a Discipline on her own and now the next thing is to ditch out the Sippy Cup Micheal:Girls Come down stairs Paula:We got something to tell you see the Girls in their Pjs Emma:What it is Micheal:I Got Something to Tell You,Mummy and Daddy talked about this and you girls don't need the sippy cups anymore because now you becoming big girls and Sippy cups are have to go to the Fairytale land Paula:Yes No More Sippy Cups Micheal:Ok you need to help mummy and daddy search the sippy cups and then we will put it in this bag and then it will be sending this bag to the fairies Paula:Sounds Like Fun Stella:Off to find the sippy cups Micheal:Lets Go Stella:Its Nice for the Girls to Find their Sippy Cup and put in the special Bag Sophie:Goodbye Emma:Bye Clarie:Bye Bye Micheal:Bye Sippy Cups Paula:Time for you to go off to the fairies Puts the Bag Outside Micheal:Yayy Big Girls Now Stella:Giving the Sippy cups up is the best way Paula:and then tomorrow,The fairies will leave you some presents Memory Book Stella:Before the second Day is over I decide to talk to Pipper and Spencer and give them something Special for them Pipper:What it is Stella:I Understand that your Grandma Passed away and I thought Ill give you little something(Hands a Scrapbook),Its Your own very Scrap Book so that you can write some happy memories that you had with grandma Pipper:We been given a scrapbook so we write about Grandma Spencer:Its Awesome Stella:Night Night Pipper Pipper:Good Night Stella:Night Spencer Spencer:Good Night Coming Up Announcer:Coming Up on Supernanny Gift Bag Surprise Stella:as My third Day with the Morrisons Family see the Girls Watching Minnie's Bow Toons on TV Paula:Good Morning Emma:Morning Paula:You Mange to sleep with out the sippy cups Sophie:Weres our Presents? Paula:Dont Worry Micheal:Good Morning Girls Clarie:Good Morning Sophie:Wheres Stella? Paula:I don't Know,Soph see Stella Entering the Room Holding a Tinkerbell Gift Bag for Emma,Disney Princess Gift Bag for Sophie and Frozen Gift Bag for Clarie Stella:Hello Girls Emma:We slept without sippy cups Stella:Something Magical Happened last night,The Fairies went and took away the sippy cups and they left a note its says Dear Clarie,Thank you for giving us Sippy cups,your Mummy and Daddy told me that youre Big girl now so from behalf of the fairytale land this bag is for you in your bags there are some presents that you trade your Sippy Cups for love from the fairies here in fairytale land Micheal:Wow the fairies did came Stella:I Got you a letter for Emma,It said Dear Emma,Mummy and Daddy told me youre a Big girl now and giving away the sippy cups is a wonderful idea now our fairy babes will have their own sippy cups and I hope you like these Presents that your swap the sippy cups for these presents love from the fairies here in Fairytale land Emma:My Reaction when stella read my letter and I was speechless Stella:I Got you a Letter for Sophie,It said Dear Sophie,Thank you soo much for your Sippy Cups,Our Babes will enjoy it even more and ive Phoned your Mummy and Daddy that it will be nice to give your sippy cup to us and I hope you enjoy these presents as much as your Sippy Cups love from the Fairies here in Fairytale land Paula:Its Very hard for the Girls to Give up their sippy cups but we manage to get though it in the end Stella:Heres one said Emma(Gives her a Tinkerbell Gift Bag),One for Sophie(Gives Her a Frozen Gift Bag)and the One Said Clarie(Gives Her a Disney Princess Gift Bag) Emma:Wow Micheal:What it is Emma:Tinkerbell Cup,My Little Pony the Movie,Princess Anna Doll,Some candy,Disney Fairies Activity Book,Just Dance for the Xbox,Tinkerbell Purse Sophie:I Got Frozen Cup,Beauty and the Beast:Belles Magical World DVD,Snow White Doll,Some Candy,Zootopia activity Book,Brave for the Xbox and Olaf Purse Clarie:I Got Rapunzel Cup,My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Season 1 DVD,Rapunzel Doll,Some Candy,Disney Princess Activity Book,Tangeld for the Wii and Disney Princess Purse see Clarie,Sophie and Emma drinking out of their new cups for the first time Stella:and For the First time these Girls Been Drinking Out of the new Cups Micheal:Big Girl One Day until Pippers Party Stella:The Next thing for this Family is to have a Meeting while Pipper is Out with her friends Micheal:Ok Guys,Pippers party tomorrow so what theme we are going for and surprise her Spencer:Star Wars Paula:You Think its gonna be star wars Micheal:Anymore Ideas Girls Stella:I Know The Muppets Micheal:You think it will be the Muppets we got Star Wars and the Muppets Paula:Any Theme Sophie Sophie:It is Frozen Emma:My Little Pony Clarie:Minions Micheal:Mummy and I decide to surprise Pipper with The Little Mermaid Themed Party Sophie:Awesome Clarie:Alright Spencer:Garbage Pippers 8th Birthday Party Stella:The Next day Pipper Turned 8 and Her Parents Surprised Her with a The Little Mermaid Themed Party see Pipper Wearing Plastic Blue Sequim Tiara and Ariel Costume Paula:My Girl is Turning 8 Little Mermaid Music playing in the background The Table,We see Fish Finger Sandwhiches,Erics Chocolate sticks,Ariels Part of your world Jelly,Flounders Lemon Cupcakes,Bottles of Water,Ursulas Grape Jelly,Sebastian's Tangles Salsa,Chips,Party Rings and Fish Cupcakes,Fruit Salad,Chicken Chops,Lamb Chops,Hot Dogs,Jacket Potatoes see Pippers Friends Arriving Leilia:Hi Happy Birthday Pipper Shellby:Happy Birthday AnnaBelle:Happy Birthday Micheal:Come on Join Your sister Emma:Ok Pipper:Spencer is not coming to my party because I don't want repeat like last time see Nikki and Jodie Disneybouding as Ariel and Aunt Sherry wearing Black and white dress and Uncle Joe wearing Blue Shorts,Yellow Shirt and holding a Disney Princess Gift Bag and Pipper Playing Angry Birds Fight on their ipads Paula:Girls you need to turn off angry birds because we are bout to do some games Nikki:Awesome Stella:They Played some games like Singing Competition Emma:Tale old as timeee Shellby:Helllo from the other siddeeee Jodie:If You Love me let me gooooo Nikki:Then iiiii lay by your side Pipper:Part of your worldddddd Cheer Micheal:The Buffet is now Open Pipper:Alright Stella:After the food its time for cake and Presents Micheal:Make a wish Blows and the candles lights up again Friends Mother:I Got some extra One Stella:After Pipper Blow candles and now its time for Presents Opens a Present and recives a KAMIJO Yamiyo no Lion Single Pipper:Thanks Leilia Stella:Its not long before Spencer began trashing the party Changed from The Little Mermaid into Calliou By Lil B as Guest Grasps in Horror and Nanny Joan stops giving Pipper a Tinkerbell Gift Bag Spencer:Her (Bleep) bald like Caillou (Bleep) (Bleep) like Caillou i'm good (Bleep) how you go way back like Caillou hat back like Caillou i don't match like Caillou my (Bleep) young like Caillou go (Bleep) like Caillou i'm PBS like Caillou DTF like Caillou my (Bleep)fresh like Caillou she get wet like Caillou the realest did it like Caillou i did get like Caillou bad (Bleep) gone suck (Bleep) need 30 minutes like Caillou Friends Mother:I Begin to Worry about My 8 Year old Repeating that language Spencer:i'm dirty like Caillou i'm young as (Bleep) like Caillou don't fail like Caillou i go for it like Caillou (Bleep) Dora Caillou Stella:Paula,Can you tell me what this is coming from Puts on On Fire By Lil Wanye and begins smashing the Cupcakes Pipper:Not the Cupcakes Come on Friends Mother:I Got a Spare since my Husband works at the bakery Paula:SPENCER YOU ARE IN TIME OUT IVE TOLD YOU NOT ALLOWED TO ATTEND PIPPERS PARTY AND YOU DISOBEYD ME AND NOW STAY THERE FOR 10 MINUTES Spencer;YOU ARE BIG (Bleep) puts The Little Mermaid Music Back on Paula:Spencer,You are in time out for ruining your sisters birthday and now I want to go upstairs and write a 600 word essay based on the error on your Ways Spencer:No Paula:I WANT YOU TO WRITE A 600 WORD ESSAY NOW YOUNG MAN Micheal:My Wife is giving a gift bags Paula:We Gave the Kids a Gift Bag and ended Up Leaving because they don't wanna hear that kind of Language Party Aftermath goes upstairs,went to his room and starts writing a Essay under Stellas Supervision Essay said "THIS PARTY is (Bleep) GIRLY AND (Bleep) AND ALSO IM NOT SORRY FOR WHAT I DID YOU (Bleep) see Pipper Crying in her Room Pipper:Why My Brother Ruins everything Paula:I Know but your Tiara Broke Pipper:Yes Paula:So give me the crown and let see if Daddy can fix it and do you want a Bath Pipper:Yes Paula:And some hot Chocolate and a Movie and then we can open more Presents Pipper:Sure Stella:Spencer,Im Not Happy with your Behaviour Today,That day was so mean to your sister and celebrating with her friends Micheal:SPENCER THAT ESSAY WAS NOT KIND AND DISREPECTFUL AND NOW START AGAIN Spencer:No Stella:Dont talk to your father that way Paula:You need to tell everyone good night and youre are going to bed Stella:The Girls are staying up but he doesn't deserve that Privilege tonight Paula:Ok Opening the Presents gives Pipper her Tiara Back Micheal:Good as New see Pipper in her PJs and Under her The Hobbit Fleece Blanket while drinking her Hot Chocolate out of her Anna Cup while watching The Hobbit DVD see Paula Entering the Front Room holding a Frozen Gift Bag on Her Own Paula:Heres your Bag of Presents,We are sorry we didn't get to do it like we promised Pipper:Wow My Little Pony Pinkie Pie Plush Doll,Kamijo Moulin Rouge CD/DVD,Some Sweets,Cinderella DVD with Frozen Fever,David Bowie CD,Red Angry Bird Beanie,Disney Princess Pen,Bilbo Baggins Pop Vinyl,Hair Bow,Some Make Up,Angry Birds Stella DVD,some Loon Bands,Thanks Mum Paula:You Welcome sweetie pie Micheal:Wait Dads got another Present Pipper:What it is Micheal:We Love you Stella:It was a nice touching Moment Stella Goes Away for Few Days Stella:Im gonna be leaving for few days,dont forget the reward system and time out Paula:Ok Stella:Theres your cue for Shower I'm off DVD Meeting Reinforcements Stella loses it Stella: “I just failed to tame Spencer, and he is too violent and you can take in another nanny tv show.” Spencer: “Ha Ha!!!!!! Bye Bye Smella and do not come back!!!!!!!!!!!!” Family Update Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Transcripts with Essay Orders Category:Failed Family Transcripts